Scroll Making
Scroll Making These are rules for creating scrolls, with gold costs and DCs for level of spells. There are also suggested costs for scrolls from establishments within the world, namely magic guilds or temples. Process In order to make a scroll, the crafter follows the following sequence: # Crafter selects what level spell he wants the spell to be cast at, this will determine the DC # Crafter selects one of the two crafting formulas to determine possible cost in gold and experience points # Crafter pays the gold and rolls. Crafter only loses experience points on success and fumbles. Scroll Crafting Skills and Feats To augment the roll, the following skills can offer a proficiency bonus * Religion: '''if the spell is cleric-based, religion can provide a proficiency bonus * '''Arcana: '''if the spell is non-cleric based, arcana can provide a proficiency bonus If you have the '''Linguist feat, you add proficiency bonus to your crafting roll Scroll Making Roll The roll to craft a scroll is the following: d20 + attribute bonus + applicable crafting skill bonus + Linguist bonus if applicable The attribute bonus is whatever your main class' attribute is for casting spells. Crafting Formulas The DC for a scroll craft is based on spell level DC = 10 + ((slot used - 1) * 2) Gold Cost = 100 * (slot used + LN(1 + (spell * spell))) Scroll Crafting Example Bob, the 5th level Wizard, wants to craft a ''Magic Missile scroll using a '''Level 3 '''slot. The '''DC' for the magic missile crafting attempt is 10 + ((3 - 1) * 2) = 14 Gold Cost = 100 * (3 + ln(1 + (1 * 1))) = 208 gp Bob, now wants to make a Fireball scroll using a Level 3 '''slot The '''DC '''for the fireball scroll attempt is '''10 + ((3 - 1) * 2) = 14 Gold Cost = 100 * (3 + ln(1 + (3 * 3))) = 691 gp Scroll Crafting Table So you don't have to calculate anything, here are DCs and costs from crafting scrolls Scroll Purchasing Scrolls can be bought from magic guilds, temples or random magic users. There is an availability percentage for whether the spell is known at a particular establishment, or at least the chance of someone present being able to cast it. Scrolls purchased will be at the normal spell slot associated with that level spell. If the spell is clerical in nature and you're visiting a temple, the costs are either Non-Member, Guild.Temple, or Clergy. '''You can become a member of the clergy of a specific temple if you are a cleric, you worship that particular deity, and you serve the temple in some way. For magic spells at a magic guild, the costs are either '''Non-Member or Guild/Temple. For some random person, use the Non-Member column. The base chance of someone being able to acquire this scroll for you at a mage guild or temple is the Avail column. This is modified greatly depending on the size of the temple or guild. LEARN: '''Is the common price for someone to learn a spell by copying a fellow guild-member's spellbook, or learning it from a fellow temple-worshiper Scroll Usage Scrolls can be used by anyone, but not always successfully. A reader must roll against a DC for the scroll. The scroll is depleted if the reader succeeds or fumbles, otherwise the reader could attempt to read the scroll again. DC Calculation The DC for reading a spell is as follows: '''DC = 8 + level of spell + 5 if reader does not work in that domain The +5 'is applied if the reader could not learn this spell in their chosen class and sub-class. For example, if a ''Druid ''is reading a scroll for ''Cloud of Daggers, the DC would be '''8 + 2 + 5 = 15 Scroll Reading Roll Formula When a reader attempts to read a scroll, they roll against the DC. The base formula is d20 + attribute mod + skill bonuses if applicable + feat proficiency if applicable + spellcasting proficiency if applicable The Attribute Mod can be the bonus for any attribute that could cast the spell. For instance, Cloud of Daggers ''could be cast by a Wizard (main attribute INT) or a Sorceror (main attribute CHA). So to read a scroll for ''Cloud of Daggers, ''the reader could use either their INT or CHA bonus in their roll. The '''Skill Proficiency '''depends on the spell. If the spell can be found in a Druid, Wizard, Sorceror or Warlock spell list, the '''Arcana '''skill provides proficiency. If the spell can be found in a Cleric spell list, the '''Religion '''skill provides proficiency. If the spell is in both '''Arcana '''and '''Religion '''oriented spell lists, the caster can select one of the skills, not both, to augment the roll. If the reader has the '''spellcasting' ability in their class, they can add an additional proficiency bonus to their roll. The Linguist '''or '''Student feats will grant a proficiency bonus to the roll as well, although only 1 feat will apply. If the roll is a 20, the reading always succeeds. If the roll is a 1', the reading always fails, and the scroll is depleted. If the roll succeeds, the scroll is depleted. Scroll Reading Example Bob, the wizard, is attempting to read a scroll of ''Ice Storm. The 'DC '''for Bob reading the scroll is '''DC = 8 +4 = 12. '''Bob does work in the same domain, so the additional +5 is not added. For the roll, Bob has the following modifiers: The spell is a wizard spell, so Bob can apply his INT bonus, which is '+3 '''because his INT is 16. Bob has '''Arcana and Bob is level 5, so he gets his +3 '''proficiency bonus Bob also has the '''Spellcasting ability, so he gets an additional +3 'bonus Bob does not have the feats, so his roll with be increased by '+9. 'd20 + 9 '> '12 ' in order to successfully read the scroll. Category:Crafting